Card
by art.nerd
Summary: Silly little story about a card. K


Card

"So you say that you love me, Spock?" said Captain James T. Kirk as he stepped through the threshold into his First Officer's quarters, a small piece of brightly colored cardstock clasped in his hand. Kirk walked over to where the Vulcan was seated at his computer terminal and waited for a reply.

* * * * *

_The previous day…_

Wishing to become better acquainted with the customs of the celebration that Terrans call "Valentine's Day," Mr. Spock had approached the ship's Communications Officer in the rec room on the afternoon of February 13th. "Lieutenant, I wish to become better acquainted with the customs of the celebration that Terrans call 'Valentine's Day.' I am aware of the origins of the holiday, and of the fact that it revolves around the concepts of romance and...love. I was hoping that perhaps you could fill in pertinent details about certain...methods in which the day is celebrated." Uhura thought she understood what Spock was trying to say, "Why, Mr. Spock...do you want to be someone's _Valentine_?" She was grinning from ear to ear as she slid down the table's bench so that she was now face to face with the Vulcan. His expression did not change, but he paused for a moment, carefully considering his next sentence. The Lieutenant, still smiling a very knowing smile, was perched on her elbows, leaning in as if she were expecting the First Officer to whisper a secret into her ear. "Lieutenant, my intent is purely academic: I am a scientist and as such, it is my duty to investigate and learn all things that are learnable. Additionally...I am half human; in a way, it is part of my background, therefore I have a responsibility to be versed in such culture." Uhura didn't buy it, but she knew she wouldn't get the real reason out of him. Instead, she continued to beam as she excitedly ran through all the various Valentine's Day traditions of Earth, including many of the ways that one person could express affection for another. Even though Spock's facial expression never changed over the course of the lecture, she could tell he was listening especially carefully to the second part. When she had finished, Mr. Spock thanked her politely, stood up and moved towards the door. Perturbed by his lack of response, Uhura called after him, "You're welcome, Mr. Spock! I hope you'll find a way to put some of that knowledge to use!" She gave him a little wink and a grin. The Vulcan paused just outside the door and raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps," he said as the door _swoosh_ed shut in front of him.

* * * * *

"Not exactly, captain. The variety of phrases printed on the available cards was decidedly limited as well as clichéd. The alternative choices were simply insufficient; the phrase 'be mine' seemed far too possessive and overbearing, and the remaining five all involved some sort of crude wordplay involving various infant animals. I would have readily penned a suitable message of my own, but I was informed by Lieutenant Uhura that to do so would not have been, to utilize her phrase, 'in the spirit of the holiday.'"

Jim laughed as he looked at the card again. It was predominately pink, with accents of red and white, and printed across the top in gold cursive script were the words "I love you, Valentine!" There was also a plethora of little hearts scattered about the paper. The whole thing was rather bizarre; and extremely unSpock-like—he couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Playing along, he said "Why, Spock—I'm touched," He would have carried the joking a bit further if he hadn't noticed that his friend's expression was much sterner than usual—Spock obviously had not anticipated this kind of reaction from Jim. _He wants me to take him seriously,_ Kirk thought. He looked at the paper in his hand one more time, and then looked at Spock. "No...I really am—touched, that is. Thank you, Spock." He smiled warmly. Almost imperceptibly, the muscles around Spock's mouth relaxed by a tiny fraction—no one but Jim would ever have noticed.

The First Officer then hastily began a concise, calculated, and well-rehearsed explanation that offered a logical elucidation about how he wished to better understand Terran culture and how this could best be done through the actual practice of traditional customs. All of the Vulcan's words went right over Kirk's head; he didn't need to listen—he was the recipient of Spock's Valentine, and that was all he needed to know. Feeling smug, touched, and light-headed all at the same, he stopped Spock mid-sentence. "Mr. Spock...that's—quite alright; I believe sufficient explanation has been given," he said curtly. Spock relaxed a bit and folded his arms behind his back as Jim continued to smile gently. "Thank you Captain," Spock said, secretly grateful that Jim had saved him the embarrassment of having to spell out his actual intentions. Jim was always good about things like that; maybe that was one of the reasons Spock chose him as his Valentine.

Not wishing to neglect his duties, Mr. Spock broke their silence, "If you will excuse me Captain, I am due on the Bridge in approximately 4.9 minutes to relieve Mr. Scott of command duties. I trust my departure will not be an inconvenience to you?" _Yes,_ Jim thought, _it is a _great_ inconvenience._ "Not at all, Mr. Spock," said the Captain, giving his First Officer an affectionate clap on the shoulder. Spock looked quizzically at the contact, wondering if it was a nonverbal display of Valentine's Day sentiment; he was still rather unsure about how the whole thing worked, really. If the gesture left any trace of uncertainty in his mind, then it was all erased when their eyes met in one of their famous _looks_. Through Jim's eyes, Spock understood everything that was not, for whatever reason, being said. _I really appreciate this, Spock—more than you know. Thanks. _And just a tiny trace suggesting, _Sorry I didn't make_ you_ a card. _Jim smiled sheepishly. Mr. Spock gave a small nod and what could have been the ghost of a smile—he risked letting his mask of composure slip, but it was worth it for Jim. "Goodbye, Jim," he said as he moved towards the door. Jim called after him, "Goodbye, Spock," he paused, then added, "And happy Valentine's Day." Spock looked back at him one last time, silently acknowledging the sentiment, and then departed for the Bridge, suppressing more than a little bit of emotion. He had never been anyone's Valentine before.

* * * * *

Later that night, after a double shift of Bridge duty, Jim Kirk entered his quarters and collapsed into the chair at his computer terminal. It had been a long day—and more tiresome than any he had experienced recently. But as exhausted as he was, he still remembered the little piece of paper that was carefully folded in his pocket. (In fact, the thought of it had kept him going for most of the day.) Gingerly, he removed the small card and unfolded it. He read the tiny gold words and smiled, feeling warm inside. Not wishing to turn into a complete marshmallow, he put the card down and decided not to dwell on the pretty little hearts and pink trim. He reached down beside the desk where he was sitting and keyed in the code for his safe. The door slid open to reveal a few prized items—his Medal of Honor among them. For a moment he simply sat there and looked at the contents. Then, he gently picked up the card and placed it inside the safe. Kirk took a long look at it before he finally closed the door and initiated the lock code. It truly was a lovely card—and he was touched to have received it. He really was.

The End.


End file.
